At The Edge Of Heaven
by Mistress of the Darkwood
Summary: Isabelle does her best to settle into her new life in California, while her brother Robert once more aids the Queen of Swords -- aid that inadvertently places Isabelle in a dangerous situation and puts her squarely in the sights of Colonel Montoya.
1. Chapter 1

_The second story in my Queen of Swords series. The first is 'Santa Elena Welcomes You' and can be found on this archive._

* * *

"You are the most beautiful boy. Yes, you are! Are you lonely here all by yourself?"

Colonel Luis Montoya, military governor in the service of his Majesty the King of Spain here in this part of Alta California, paused at the sound of the female voice, speaking in English. It wasn't at all what he had expected to encounter on the way to his morning ride.

The as yet unseen woman laughed in delight. "It is a very tasty carrot, is it not?"

Bemused, Montoya worked his way deeper into the stables, stopping at the sight of Isabelle Helm scratching his horse's ears. She seemed to be unaware that she was no longer alone. Staying where he was, he watched as the young sister of the pueblo's doctor caressed the horse's throat, murmuring in soft words that he couldn't make out.

"I wonder what your name is, my beauty?"

"Royo," he answered, finally stepping into her line of sight. "His name is Royo."

If she were startled by his sudden appearance, she masked it well. "Is he yours then?" Montoya nodded. "I should have guessed. He is a fine animal."

"You seem to have become fast friends," he remarked as she returned her attention to his mount, stroking her fingers down his muzzle. Feeling a twinge of what might have almost been envy at the attention she was paying to Royo, he moved closer, till he was standing just in front of her. At the curve of her jaw, outlined by the straw bonnet she wore, tendrils of russet hair peeked out to lie against her cheek. He restrained the urge to brush away those strands.

"We have!" Then she looked up at him with a slightly guilty expression, her hazel-green eyes wide. "I hope you do not mind?"

"Not at all, Dona Isabelle. But I will admit to some surprise; Royo is a spirited mount and does not usually take kindly to strangers."

"That is only because one needs to know how to speak to him," she said with a warm smile. He was gratified that the smile was directed at him this time instead of the horse.

"Tell me, Senorita, what brings you here? It is not common for the ladies of the pueblo to frequent the stables."

If it were possible, she looked even guiltier than before. Dropping her eyes, she replied, "You won't tell my brother, will you?"

Montoya was baffled. "Your secret is safe with me, but why?"

She darted a look up at him before turning away again. "Robert is the best of brothers, but he treats me as if I am still twelve." A touch of indignation coloured her voice. "He has retained a maid on my behalf, and while she is a fine girl, her constant company has become quite tiresome."

"Ah, I see." He smiled down at her. "Perfectly understandable, Senorita."

"Truly?" She seemed relieved. "Really, I am being a good mistress. Ana is terrified of horses, so it would be cruel to make her come to the stables with me."

"Indeed it would," he agreed, amused at her attempt to rationalize her actions. Despite himself, he found the company of Isabelle Helm to be quite engaging. In the six weeks she had been in Santa Elena, he had made a point of cultivating the good opinion of Doctor Helm's sister for his own purposes. What he hadn't expected was to enjoy it quite so much. "I am sure Royo would welcome your presence here at any time."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Not at all – but perhaps you might consider some place more suited to a lady as your hideout? The Rose Courtyard, perhaps?"

"In truth, Colonel, I prefer the company of horses to people most days." There was the vestige of some old hurt in her eyes. "They have no expectations and you are incapable of disappointing them. I have missed their company since leaving England."

"I admit that I can indeed understand your feelings." That was not a lie. He was a solitary man, and there were few people he had the patience or desire to spend time with.

"Royo reminds me of my horse back home. Well, my brother's horse," she amended.

"Dr. Helm's?"

"No, our older brother, Andrew; he left Hadrian in my care when he went to war." The hurt in her eyes was now evident in her voice as well.

He didn't need her to say the words to know her brother had never returned. He allowed his gloved fingers to brush across her wrist; as much comfort as a gentleman could properly offer a lady. "I am sorry for your loss." Napoleon had left a trail of blood and destruction that had stolen loved ones from uncounted families during the years of his attempted conquest of Europe. It seemed the Helms had been no exception.

She nodded. "He died at Talavera. Everything changed after that. Andrew was the light of my father's life, a tangible reminder of our dead mother." Once more, her attention was fixed on Royo, though he knew that she was someplace an ocean and a lifetime away. "While Robert and I resemble our father, Andrew was like our mother, all golden hair and blue eyes; the countenance of an angel. And the disposition of one," she explained softly.

"And Hadrian? What of him?" he asked into the quiet that had fallen between them, pulling her back from whatever sad place she was remembering.

"Taken, along with everything else we owned to repay my father's debts after he died. Honestly? I miss him more than all the jewels and property that were taken with him. I used to spend hours riding to escape my father and the hell our home became after my brothers were gone."

"Then you must come here as often as you wish, Isabella Catalina." He used the Spanish form of her name with more gentleness than he would have thought himself capable. "I have many horses, and it would please me to know they were in the hands of someone who had a true appreciation for them."

"That is most generous of you, Colonel. I have missed being able to ride since arriving in California. Robert's horse is required for his work, of course, and while Senorita Alvarado has been kindness itself in allowing me the loan of a horse, her hacienda is too far distant for me to be able to visit other than infrequently." A genuine smile appeared on her lips that reached her eyes, dispelling the veil of sadness that covered them. "I appreciate your offer more than you can know."

"It is my sincere pleasure. I will inform my groom that he is to be at your disposal." He bowed over her hand, only to be startled by her near shriek. Looking up, he realized Royo had pulled her bonnet halfway off and was snacking happily on the brim. Quickly, he pulled it from the horse's mouth. "My apologies, Dona Isabelle!"

She was looking at her mangled bonnet, her hands covering her mouth, with what sounded like sobs coming from behind her fingers. Placing a hand on her elbow, he moved her away from the offending equine. "Perhaps you should get some air," he suggested, sure she was about to faint at his feet.

Then her hands clenched into fists against her lips, her eyes as big as saucers. That was when he realized what he'd thought were sobs were in actuality spasms of laughter. Unable to hold back her mirth, Isabelle laughed till near tears.

She took a shuddering breath. "I am sorry, Colonel, but you looked so…stricken!" she gasped out.

He was, for once, at a loss. Isabelle Helm did not fall into any of the carefully categorized boxes that he mentally kept. Her face was flushed, eyes sparkling, and her hair, with the aid of Royo, had escaped its pins. If he had maintained anything less than perfect mental discipline, he would have kissed her in that moment. That realization was like a splash of cold water. Stepping back, he made a slight bow. "Most ladies of my acquaintance would be distressed."

"I assure you, Colonel, I am not one prone to vapours,'" she said with some asperity. "In fact, I have never fainted in my life. Well, that is not entirely true; I did when I was ten. But I had fallen off a wall and broken my wrist, so I think I might be forgiven for that."

Handing her the partially eaten hat, he asked curiously, "Why, pray tell, were you on a wall?"

"I had two older brothers, and no mother. Whatever they did, I did. Robert dared me to walk the wall along the north pasture; then I fell. Poor Robbie was guilt ridden. But it served me well for years after; I only had to remind him of the incident to get him to do whatever I wanted!" She flashed an impish smile. "But that can be just between us as well, don't you think?"

"All your confidences are quite safe with me," he assured her.

"I am most beholden to you, Colonel."

"Not at all, Senorita; the very least a gentleman can do for a beautiful lady is to hold her secrets close."


	2. Chapter 2

"It is remarkable," Robert Helm declared as he entered the sitting room of the small home he shared with his sister.

"What would that be, Robbie?" Isabelle asked from the settee, her attention fixed on the mangled hat she held in her hands, regarding it thoughtfully. Perhaps if she trimmed the chewed off bit and added extra ribbons.

"The striking resemblance you seem to bear to Corporal Santos, of course."

Setting the hat down next to her, she looked at her brother quizzically. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"It is either that, or Ana is as blind as bat. Why else would I find her with him when she was supposed to be accompanying you into town?"

"How silly you are," she said, averting her eyes.

Impatiently, he slapped his hand against his thigh. "Isabelle!"

"For pity's sake, Robert! I am not a child. Surely I can walk the streets of Santa Elena without the constant companionship of my maid!"

"Your age has nothing to do with it – as well you know – however much you are acting like a ten year old," he said reprovingly.

"Do not start, Robert!"

"There are proprieties to be observed, Isabelle! This is not England."

Her hand clenched at her skirt, the knuckles white. "You have little need to remind me of that!" she said in a tight voice.

"I'm sorry, I am." He sat next to her. "I only want what is best for you, you know that." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tell me you know that."

Sighing, she shook her head, relenting. "Yes, I know, Robbie."

"Promise me you will keep Ana with you when you leave the house."

"I can not! I swear to you that sometimes it is as if the walls of the pueblo are closing in around me! You have your work, your patients. What do I have? I am little used to being confined so."

She was a misfit here in Spanish California, and as the weeks passed, that became more and more evident. She had even begun to doubt the wisdom of turning down Lord Hadely's proposal of marriage and coming here at all. However valid her reasons for doing so at the time, she now was beginning to see it as so much folly. But she couldn't tell her brother any of that. God help her, she couldn't tell anyone. There was no one for her to tell; other than a horse in a stable in this foreign land.

"I know this is not the life you have been used to. If it were in my power, I would grant you everything you desire." He sounded tired and sad.

Isabelle was immediately remorseful. "Forgive me, Robbie." She knew her arrival had not been an easy adjustment for her brother. There was some undercurrent of tension that seemed to run through his life here, but she had no idea what it was. She was afraid her presence had somehow made it worse. Taking his hand as he sat next to her, she said quietly, "If I seem ungrateful for all you have done for me since I landed on your doorstep, then I apologize. I shall endeavor to be less petulant in future."

Kissing the top of her head, he put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "No apologies are required, little sister. Neither of us are the most even-tempered of souls."

"Do you remember what Andrew used to say of the two of us? That the crockery quaked in fear when we butted heads." She laughed softly, remembering their dead brother. "He was always able to get us to kiss and make up."

"And now we have to do that for ourselves." His voice was heavy with sadness and memory.

"Yes, we do." She reached up, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Robert. You are most dear to me."

"As are you, sweet Isabelle." He hugged her before moving back to look down at her hat. "And now, perhaps you can tell me what befell your poor hat. It looks like it was eaten by a cow." She knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"A horse actually," she replied, looking down at it. "I am not sure it is salvageable."

"A horse ate your hat?" He was momentarily confounded by her response, shaking his head as if he might not be hearing correctly.

"It did." She didn't seem inclined to elaborate.

"Come now, Isabelle, you can't mean to leave me in suspense!"

Sighing, knowing her brother would not find it nearly as amusing as she did, she complied. "I was at the stables, visiting the horses, and Royo pulled the bonnet from off my head, thinking it a fine snack."

"Royo is Montoya's horse."

"So he is."

"And just how exactly did you acquire this knowledge?" he asked with seeming nonchalance.

She stood, taking the hat with her. "He told me."

"The horse?"

"You really are most ridiculous, Robbie." She brushed at her skirt. "Colonel Montoya told me, of course."

He sat up straight. "You were alone in the stables with Montoya?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, I was! And really, I do realize you have no liking for the man, but what exactly do you expect me to do when I encounter him? Run away screaming?" she asked sourly. Sometimes, she wondered if she would ever discover the source of the animosity between the colonel and her brother. She had asked Tessa, but her friend had feigned ignorance. Isabelle didn't really believe that the young Dona was as unaware as she pretended to be, or as most, including her brother, seemed to think she was. It was yet another vexing mystery that she had yet to solve.

"Very amusing, sister!" He sat back, extending his long legs. "I don't suppose I need remind you that if you had Ana with you, this would not be an issue?"

"Don't be such an old woman!" She waved the hat at him. "Colonel Montoya has been a perfect gentleman." _Not to mention charming and excellent company_. But that thought remained unspoken.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That is not the point!"

"In fact—" she looked at him sidelong "—he has most generously offered me the use of his stable, telling me I am welcome to the use of any of his horses whenever I like."

"Absolutely not!" In a slightly calmer voice, he said, "It is out of the question."

"Why? It is a most kind offer! And I swear to you, Robert, that if I can not have at least a temporary escape from the walls of this town, I shall most certainly go mad!"

"Isabelle—"

"Robert, please? I ask only for this one concession," she entreated. "It would mean everything to me."

He made an inarticulate sound, slumping down into the settee. "I shall think about it," he finally said, relenting a little.

Bouncing on her feet, she said, "I knew you would agree!"

"I said I would think about it!" he reminded her.

She seemed to be paying him no mind. "And I am sure, if I were able to have this small freedom, that I would be much more inclined to keep Ana with me when I am in town," she told him with a note of challenge.

"That is coercion!" he protested.

Ignoring him, she said, "Ana and her cousins will be waiting for me in the garden. I shall see you at luncheon."

"Ana and her cousins?" He seemed confused at the sudden shift in subject.

She paused at the door. "Their reading lesson, of course. I am certain I told you."

"And I am certain you did not."

"Well, no matter." She waved a hand negligently. "I have been teaching Ana to read. She asked if she could bring her cousins Maria and Jaucinta with her today."

Coming to stand next to her, he placed a hand on her arm, keeping her where she was. "Just how long have these lessons have yours been going on?"

"About a fortnight." She was obviously impatient with his questions, pulling out of his light grip.

"A fortnight? And exactly how did you come to appoint yourself teacher for the peasant girls of Santa Elena?" he asked dryly.

"Do not take that tone with me, Robert Helm! Ana could not even sign her own name! It is quite intolerable." Her voice rose. "How can she have any control over her life not even being able to read a merchant's bill of sale? Let alone a poem or a story! No, education is what these women need, and I shall provide it if they so desire."

"Calm yourself, Isabelle," he said soothingly. "I do not reproach your intent. I just had not realized your zeal for social reform."

"You are laughing at me." She looked down at her hands. "Mock me if you will, but I shall continue with their lessons!"

"I am not laughing at you, Isabelle, and I would never mock you." With a finger under her chin, he tipped her face up to meet his eyes. "It is an admirable thing you do. Just step carefully; there are many who are quite happy with the status quo."

She sniffed. "I would like to see them try and stop me!" Whirling, she strode from the room.

Sighing, he said softly, "So would I, little sister, so would I."


	3. Chapter 3

"A word, if you please, Colonel." Robert Helm strode up to Luis Montoya in the town square. Having just finished his rounds, he had been heading back home when he'd spied the Colonel. Still early in the spring, the sun was already beginning its trip down the western horizon, casting long shadows across his path.

"And how may I help you today, Doctor?" Montoya's voice held that same half-mocking tone it often did.

"My sister," he bit out.

"Ah yes, the lovely Dona Isabelle. It is quite hard to believe the two of you could actually be related." He looked up at Helm with a sly look in his eyes. "_She_ is charming; the epitome of delightful and engaging company."

"Let her be," he warned. "I want no more offers of horses or meetings alone in stables." He was determined in this. If he accomplished but one thing, it would be to keep his sister far away from the malevolent interest of Colonel Montoya.

"Really, Doctor," he said disapprovingly. "Do you care so little for your sister that you would deny her some small happiness? Anyone can see that she is touched by melancholy and in need of a distraction."

"That is not your concern," he replied stiffly. "She is doing her best to adjust to her life here, and you are not helping!"

Montoya's eyes flashed. "It is indeed sad, Doctor, that you would let our past disagreements interfere with what would bring joy to Isabelle, whom you profess to have such concern for."

"Past disagreements?" he replied in disbelief. "You tried to have me murdered!"

Waving a negligent hand, he replied, "And yet here you are. Really, Doctor, you must learn to let these things go. It is not good for your health to dwell on the past."

Laughing with no humour at Montoya's faux concern, he spat out, "She is my responsibility, and I will do what is best for her."

"Indeed? I can only hope that is true. Could it be that that the presence of your sister will deter your propensity for _adventures_ with beautiful bandits?" He tugged at his shirt cuff. "After all, what a shame it would be for Isabelle to find herself all alone in a foreign land due to your lack of judgment." The threat in his words was obvious.

And reply Helm might have made was interrupted by the sound of raised voices and the crash of breaking crockery. Both men turned their attention towards the sound as two men came out through the doors of the hotel.

"Don Isandro, please!" Senor Ramirez, proprietor of Santa Elena's one hotel, pleaded holding his hand against his cheekbone, blood seeping from between his fingers.

"No!" Don Isandro de la Cruz shouted, stumbling away.

Helm and Montoya made their way towards the two men. "What is the meaning of this?" Montoya demanded. Soldiers quickly made their way to their commander's side, taking de la Cruz by the arms and shoulders, restraining him.

"It's all right, Colonel," Ramirez answered quickly. "Just a misunderstanding, that's all."

"A misunderstanding that appears to have left you bleeding," Montoya observed as Helm pulled aside Ramirez's hand to get a better look at his wound.

"Honestly, there is no problem, Colonel." He hissed a little in pain as the doctor put a cloth against his cheek, pressing it firmly against the cut. "Don Isandro just had a little too much too drink."

"Public drunkenness and brawling will not be tolerated," Montoya replied firmly.

"Go ahead! Lock me up" Isandro snarled, struggling against his captors. "Why would I care?" He suddenly slumped, nearly unconscious in the soldiers' grip.

Ramirez's eyes darted around. "Let me deal with him. I'll let him sleep it off in one of the rooms. He'll be fine. Please, Colonel, Senor de la Cruz is having difficulty dealing with the death of his wife and son. He just needs time. I understand what he's going through," he finished sadly.

Helm took a butterfly plaster bandage from his medical bag. "Hold still please, Senor Ramirez." Then he said to Montoya, "Surely you can let it go this once, Colonel? It's only been a few months since Don Isandro lost his family. Surely some allowance can be made?"

Montoya sighed. "Very well." He motioned to the guards. "Take Senor de la Cruz inside."

"Thank you, Colonel!" Ramirez said gratefully.

Finishing with the man's face, Helm said, "Come by my office tomorrow, senor, and let me take a look at it."

"My thanks, Doctor Helm."

"Not a problem," Helm assured him.

"Just make sure there are no more incidents, Senor Ramirez," Montoya said sternly. "I will not have my town square become a brawling ground."

"You have my word," Ramirez assured him.

As the man headed back to the hotel, Montoya said, "I am glad we had this time together, Doctor, but now, if you'll excuse me?"

"I will take care of my sister," Helm reiterated before striding away.

A calculating look in his eyes, Montoya replied softly, "You can try, Doctor. You can try."

* * *

It really was like taking candy from a baby, he thought with satisfaction as Robert Helm walked away. He only wondered what Isabelle's reaction would be if her brother forbade her the offer of his horses. Montoya didn't know the young senorita well enough to know if she would obey her brother or defy him. Though upon reflection, Helm probably wasn't sure what his sister's reaction would be either and would most likely err on the side of caution rather than find out. So much the better for his eventual plans, to be sure.

But those reflections were interrupted. "Colonel Montoya!" he heard the voice of Don Nazario Delgado say angrily from behind him. He closed his eyes, willing himself to patience. Nazario was one of his least favourite Dons and had a constant litany of complaints which he expressed whenever Montoya had the misfortune to encounter him. Fortunately, the man's lands were far enough distant that he was only in Santa Elena infrequently compared to other of the Dons.

Stifling a sigh, Montoya turned, plastering an insincere smile on his face. "Why, Don Nazario, what a pleasant surprise."

"It is an outrage!" he exclaimed, not bothering to engage in the usual social pleasantries.

"And that would be?"

"More foreigners settling here in the pueblo! Mark my words, Montoya, there will be nothing but trouble if this is allowed to continue!"

"I assume you are referring to our newest residents, the Carmichaels and the McAllisters?"

"Them; and all the others you have allowed to settle here!"

"May I remind you, Senor Delgado, that it is the express wish of his Majesty the King that settlement is to be encouraged here in Alta California, no matter the nationality of those settlers. I merely carry out those desires as his representative."

Delgado looked as if he'd eaten something sour. "Spain is very far away, Colonel. You needn't be so enthusiastic in your duty!"

"Indeed, Don Nazario, one can only hope you never require medical attention. That would be most unfortunate considering your principles, would it not?" _As if the man would forgo medical aid even if it were at the hands of an Englishmen; the hypocrite._

Delgado ignored his jab. "When we're subject to drunken brawls in the town square, there is a problem!"

He shook his head impatiently. "Considering the brawl was perpetrated by one of your fellow Dons, I can hardly see the connection."

"That is not the point, Montoya!"

"Then what, pray tell, is?" Really, the man was most irritating and a constant thorn in his side.

"What did I miss?" Marcus Grisham, Captain of the Guard asked cheerfully, joining the two men. "A bar fight, and no one invited me." He seemed totally oblivious to the daggers shooting from Don Nazario's eyes.

"I rest my case, Colonel!" Delgado snapped, storming away.

"Was it something I said?" Grisham asked his commanding officer.

"Isn't it always, Grisham? Isn't it always?"

* * *

Helm sat down on the bench next to his sister in garden courtyard of their home. "How did the lesson go?"

She looked up from the book she was reading. "It went well. Ana brought another girl, Amalia, with her, so it was a lively lesson." Robert was pleased at the note of happiness in his sister's voice. He hated to admit it, but Montoya had been right; his sister had been melancholy these last weeks.

He reached up, accepting the glass of Madera wine that his housekeeper brought him. "Gracias, Carmelita."

"Will there be anything, else, Dona Isabelle?" the woman asked. It had not escaped Helm's notice that the housekeeper now deferred to his sister in all matters regarding the running of his household.

"No, that will be all, Carmelita, thank you. My brother and I will be dining out this evening, so you may leave early if you wish; I'm sure your husband would appreciate it," she finished with a smile.

"Gracias, senorita." The woman bobbed a curtsey.

As the woman reentered the house, he asked, "We're dining out?" He had finally noticed his sister had changed her dress and that her hair was pulled back in a more ornate style than it was usually.

She gave him a look. "Don't tell me you've forgotten? You have! We're dining at Senorita Alvarado's tonight," she reminded him with a note of exasperation. At the look on his face, she added before he could protest, "And yes, Robert, we are going. It would be unforgivably rude to cancel at this late hour!"

Robert did his best to look chastened. "Yes, ma'am," he said, trying to hold back a grin.

"Honestly! Do go make yourself presentable, would you, Robert?" she scolded.

'I am always presentable!" he protested.

Her raised eyebrows said it all. "Go!" She pointed at the door, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Now!"

"I hear, and obey." Draining his glass, he stood, bowing grandly. "I shall even clean behind my ears," he declared.

"Something for which we shall be grateful for, I'm sure!" This time, she couldn't hold back the laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was a most delicious meal, thank you, Marta," Isabelle said as Tessa's Gypsy servant removed her plate.

"Yes, stupendous," Robert agreed.

"It is nice to cook for those who appreciate it," Marta said with a smile as she removed the rest of the dinner plates.

"Marta is the best cook in the territory," Tessa told her two guests.

"Thank you," Marta acknowledged their praise. "If you would like to go into the sitting room, I will bring you your coffee."

"Perhaps I can interest you in a game of chess?" Tessa asked Robert as they made their way from the dinning room.

"I would like that very much," he replied with a smile.

Falling behind them, Isabelle said, "I shall be there in a moment. I wanted to ask Marta about her progress on my dresses." It wasn't really true, but Isabelle had decided it was the best way for her to leave Tessa and Robert alone for a time. Not too long as to be inappropriate, but long enough, she hoped, for the two to get to know one another better.

"Don't be long," Tessa said with a smile. "I was hoping you would play for us."

"I would be happy to," Isabelle replied. "I won't be long." Turning, she made her way to the kitchen, sitting down at the large kitchen table.

"Can I get you something, senorita?" Marta asked, looking surprised at their guest's sudden appearance in her kitchen.

'I'm fine Marta, but I'm afraid I told an untruth."

"Oh?"

"I told Tessa and Robert I wanted to discuss the dresses you are making for me; a small deception to allow them to spend some time alone together." She clasped her hands together on the table. "I hope you don't mind?"

Marta laughed. "Not at all. In fact, I wholeheartedly approve."

Smiling, Isabelle said, "I had hoped you might!"

"And to make sure there is no lie involved, we must discuss the dresses. I was going to show you the lavender one tonight as it is almost completed. The yellow one should be done by week's end."

"Thank you so much, Marta. You have been so kind; I do not know how I can properly thank you."

"Just to see your happy face is thanks enough," she assured her.

* * *

"It is a fine thing to be able to play chess with such an enthusiastic opponent," Robert told Tessa as she moved a knight.

"Doesn't your sister play?"

"She does, but she does not favour the game as you do," he explained while pondering his next move. "Cards are more to her liking."

"I see. And how is Isabelle settling in? Is she adjusting to life here, do you think?" Tessa knew that Isabelle's excuse of wanting to talk to Marta was merely a ruse to leave her and her brother alone together, and it was one she intended to take full advantage of.

Robert looked at his hostess. "She is having a difficult time of it, I believe; though she would never confess that to me. I do appreciate all you have done, senorita, to help my sister make the transition to life here in California."

Tessa inclined her head slightly. "It has been my pleasure."

"I am in your debt."

"Not at all, Doctor." She contemplated the chessboard briefly before making her next move, capturing one of Helm's rooks and smiling smugly at his look of consternation.

"Well done, senorita. There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

"Why whatever do you mean, Doctor?" she asked innocently.

Robert snorted. "I am on my guard now, Senorita Alvarado," he warned with a smile.

Tessa watched him for a moment, before asking, "I have a heard a rumour that Isabelle has been teaching a reading class at your casa. Is it true?'

"So it would seem. Though I only found out today; it has been going on under my nose for a fortnight." He sounded more than a little peeved.

"Servants do gossip, Doctor. But isn't it an odd sort of thing for a lady to be doing?" Tessa had been quite curious when Marta had told her that Senorita Helm had been teaching peasant girls to read. Tessa approved, of course, but it wasn't something that had ever occurred to her to do herself.

Robert smiled, shaking his head. "Not if you had known Isabelle longer, senorita." He sighed. "Despite his many faults, our father did not stint on her education. He was a firm believer that all his children, sons and daughter, should be well educated. The subject of educating women is one my sister feels most keenly about."

"How admirable, Doctor. But I can only imagine the reaction of men like Colonel Montoya to your sister's project."

"Colonel Montoya," Helm said the man's name with distaste, "has been cultivating Isabelle's good opinion quite assiduously. So I have few worries on that score."

"Oh? And why do you think that is?" Tessa asked nonchalantly.

Robert's jaw tightened. "Who knows what goes on in Montoya's mind?"

"Who indeed," she replied brightly. Of course, Tessa Alvarado would have no idea, but the Queen of Swords was another story entirely. She knew quite well why the military governor would seek out Dr. Helm's young sister. And that was her fault. She vowed to pay more attention to Colonel Montoya's attentions towards her new friend.

"Actually, Senorita Alvarado, I wonder if I could impose upon your kindness yet again?"

"But of course, Dr. Helm."

"Perhaps, if the opportunity arises, you could speak to my sister on the subject of the Colonel? Make her see that his company is unsuitable? I daresay she would take it better from you than from her overprotective older brother," he finished with a rueful smile.

"I'll see what I can do," she said reassuringly as Isabelle and Marta joined them; Isabelle holding a lavender dress and Marta with the coffee.

"Is she besting you, Robert?" Isabelle asked.

"She may very well be!"

"Well done, Tessa!" Isabelle said.

Marta placed the coffee tray down on the sideboard behind the couches. "I'm sorry we were delayed." She shot Isabelle a knowing smile. "But I needed to confer with Senorita Helm on the trim for her dress." Taking the dress from Isabelle, she moved to a chair in the corner of the room next to a table with a lit oil lamp and a sewing basket that was underneath.

"You will be able to wear your new dress to the Hidalgo's spring picnic," Tessa pointed out.

"I am not sure I shall be able to attend," Isabelle replied apologetically.

"Why ever not? You must come!"

Robert answered for his sister. "I'm afraid that's my fault, senorita. I leave for my monthly visit to the outlying villages on Wednesday, and I do not know if I will be home in time on Saturday to escort my sister to the picnic."

"That is easily enough solved!" Tessa replied with laugh. "Isabelle, you must come stay with me while your brother is away. Then we can go to the picnic together. I will not take 'no' for an answer!"

"That is very kind of you," Isabelle said.

"Indeed, Senorita Alvarado, it would be a weight from my mind. I little liked the thought of leaving Isabelle alone in town while I was away." His sister shot him an exasperated look, but held her tongue.

"Then it is settled! I will pick you up on Wednesday morning, Isabelle."

"Thank you, Tessa, I am most grateful." Her smile lit up her whole face.

"Now will you play something for us?" Marta asked from where she sat working on Isabelle's dress.

"Of course," Isabelle agreed, walking over to the pianoforte and lifting the lid from off the keyboard. "What would you like to hear?"

"Play us something from your home in England," Tessa requested.

"Very well." Isabelle thought for a moment as she placed her fingers on the keys. "This was a favourite of our brother, Andrew's." Soon after, the strains of _Katharine Ogie_ filled the hacienda.

Tessa and Robert, their chess game temporarily forgotten, sat in companionable silence while Isabelle played for them. For a brief moment, Tessa allowed herself to imagine this as her future, in a home full of the warmth of family and friends. Tomorrow, she would light a candle, and make a prayer, and perhaps, if God were kind, it might be so.


End file.
